Last Wishlist
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Rukia menjadi resah dengan wishlist terakhirnya. ini berhubungan dengan Ichigo. "Wishlistku.. Desember.. aku.. " ONESHOT IchiRuki


DISCLAIMER

BLEACH = TITE KUBO

Last Wishlist = Chappy Ruki Oguri

.

.

.

Makro Ekonomi II. Sebuah mata kuliah yang hari ini akan dipelajari gadis mungil bermata violet, Kuchiki Rukia. Haah. Gadis itu menghela nafas lagi. 'Makro Ekonomi lagi' batinnya. Sebenarnya mata kuliah makro ekonomi bukanlah mata kuliah yang dia tidak suka. Hanya saja entah kenapa hari ini dia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya resah jika memikirkan hal tersebut. Jadi kegiatan rutinnya jadi terhambat karena perasaan tidak nyaman yang ada pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum beranjak keluar kamar , sang gadis mungil merapikan sejenak kamarnya itu. Merapikan tempat tidur, menata kembali meja belajar yang penuh dengan buku, menyapu lantainya. Ya, semua itu sudah biasa ia lakukan sebelum beranjak dari kamar berukuran 4 x 5 itu. Kenapa? Karena dia ingin ketika kembali dari aktivitasnya di kampus, dia bisa segera merebahkan diri di tempat bersih dan nyaman yaitu di kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah semua beres, dia mengambil tas berisi laptop dan buku-buku untuk mata kuliahnya hari ini. Sebelum beranjak keluar, dia melihat papan sterofom yang tertempel manis di tembok kamarnya. Dia bagian atas papan sterofom itu tertuliskan "20 Wishlists". Kenapa 20 ? karena wishlist-wishlist itu dibuat saat dia memasuki usia 20 tahun. Di sana sudah tertulis dengan manis dan colourful 20 harapan-atau mungkin bisa dibilang target- milik gadis bermata violet selama satu tahun sebelum memasuki usia 21 tahun.

19 wishlist yang tertulis di sana sudah tercentang dengan manis beserta tertulis tanggal kapan wishlist itu menjadi kenyataan. Tinggal satu lagi yang belum. Dan usianya satu bulan lagi akan memasuki usia ke 21.

Mungin ini salah satu faktor yang membuatnya resah bukan main. Sampai-sampai beberapa kali ini dia mengeluh terus-terusan. Dia sekuat tenaga ingin satu wishlistnya itu tercentang dengan sempurna seperti 19 wishlistnya yang lain pada papan 20 wishlistnya itu. Namun, dia begitu ragu apakah benar akan tercapai seperti keinginannya? Jawabannya tidak tahu. Hanya satu orang yang mampu membantunya agar satu wishlist terakhirnya itu bisa tercapai sebelum usianya memasuki 21 tahun.

Setelah melihat dan berpikir keras tentang satu wishlistnya itu, dia memutuskan hari ini akan menemui seseorang yang bisa membantunya mewujudkan satu wishlistnya. Semoga saja orang itu bisa dan mau membantunya.

.

.

.

Setelah mata kuliah terakhir untuk hari ini, Rukia segera dengan cepat menuju Fakultas Kedokteran tempat kuliah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya mewujudkan satu wishlistnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak orang itu untuk ketemuan saja di tempat biasa mereka janjian. Tapi itu tidak Rukia lakukan. Sekali-sekali main ke fakultas sebelah sepertinya boleh juga, pikirnya. Sebelum menuju ke Fakultas Kedokteran, Rukia sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada orang yang hanya bisa membantunya itu. Dan beruntung kuliah terakhir mereka selesai pada waktu yang bersamaan. Jadi Rukia tidak perlu mengganggu kuliah orang itu.

Setelah sampai di fakultas Kedokteran, Rukia segera kembali mengirim pesan singkat kepada orang yang akan ditemuinya.

**Kau di mana, Ichigo?**

Dalam beberapa detik dia telah menerima balasan dari Ichigo-orang yang ingin ditemuinya dan orang yang hanya bisa membantunya mewujudkan wishlistnya.

**Aku di taman FK. Ke sini saja.**

Setelah mengetahui di mana Ichigo berada, Rukia segera menuju tempat yang diberitahu Ichigo.

.

.

.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk gadis kecil itu menemunkan sosok pria bernama Ichigo itu. Kenapa? Karena di antara orang-orang yang ada di taman, siapa lagi yang memiliki rambut mencolok berwarna orens selain pria itu. Jawabannya hanya Ichigo seorang yang memiliki rambut seperti itu.

Saat mata violet Rukia bertemu dengan mata hazel Ichigo, sang pria melambaikan tangannya agar Rukia menuju tempat ia berada. Tak mau buang waktu, segera Rukia berjalan menuju sosok pria yang kini sudah semakin dewasa menurutnya.

"Hai Rukia! Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau mengajakku bertemu. Kukira kau lupa dengan pacarmu yang tampan ini."

Wajah Rukia merona mendengar pertanyaan dan pernyataan dari Ichigo-pacarnya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, Ichigo? Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu! Memang siapa yang selama ini diajak ketemu tapi selalu tidak bisa karena praktek banyak." Kata Rukia dengan manyun menatap hazel sang pacar.

"Haah.. iya, iya. Aku yang tidak bisa kalau diajak bertemu."

"Nah, itu ta-"

Kalimat Rukia terhenti ketika dengan cepat Ichigo memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apa-apaan sih, Ichigo! Kan malu dilihat banyak orang."

"Sstt.. aku ini rindu sekali dengan pacar kecilku ini. Aku ingin memelukmu sebentar. Boleh ya?" kata Ichigo sambil sedikit meregangkan pelukkannya agar pacar kecilnya itu merasa nyaman. Tak mau munafik, Rukia juga sebenarnya sangat merindukan sosok pria yang sudah dipacarinya semenjak mereka kelas 3 SMP. Mereka akhir-akhir ini juga jarang bertemu karena Ichigo yang sibuk dengan praktek jurusannya dan Rukia sibuk dengan organisasi-organisasi di Fakultasnya. Namun mereka tetap saling perhatian dengan mengirim pesan lewat pesan singkat walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakan sedang apa, sudah makan belum dan hal-hal sepele lain yang biasa dilakukan pasangan remaja. Dan yang paling penting kepercayaan satu sama lain yang membuat hubungan mereka bertahan hingga sekarang.

Dengan rasa rindu yang mendalam pula, Rukia membalas pelukkan Ichigo. Hangat dan terasa nyaman. Mereka sudah tak peduli lagi dengan pandangan orang yang melihat mereka saling berpelukkan melepaskan rindu yang teramat sangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepas pelukan masing-masing.

"Kau makin cantik, Rukia." bisik Ichigo. Rukia hanya tersenyum dengan wajah merona bak kepiting rebus.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa mengajakku bertemu di FK? Biasanya kita kan bertemu di tempat favorite kita."

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Sekali-kali lihat fakultasmu boleh kan? Masa' kau terus yang ke kampusku?"

"Kalau Kuchiki Rukia sampai datang menemui Kurosaki Ichigo di kampusnya pasti ada sesuatu hal yang sangat tidak biasa. Ada apa, hm?"

"Haah." Rukia menghela nafas panjang. "Masih ingat 20 wishlist yang aku buat saat ulang tahunku tahun lalu?" Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. Dia berusaha mengingat tentang apa yang sedang dibicarakan kekasihnya itu. Setelah ingat dia menganggup mantap. "19 di antaranya sudah terwujud." Kata Rukia lagi. "Hebat sekali! Berarti tinggal satu kan?" Rukia mengangguk ragu.

"Tapi aku ragu apakah yang satu ini bisa terwujud atau tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa! Buktinya 19 dari 20 bisa kau raih."

"Haah. Yang satu ini aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mewujudkannya."

"Siap, tuan putri! Kurosaki Ichigo siap membantu Anda mewujudkan satu harapan Anda tahun ini." Kata Ichigo dengan sedikit bercanda agar gadisnya tersenyum.

"Benar kau mau membantuku?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Tentu! Kalau boleh tahu apa wishlist terakhir itu?"

"Ah! lebih baik tidak usah deh. Mungkin memang untuk yang satu ini tidak bisa diwujudkan. Hehe"

"Rukia sayang, kan aku bilang tadi aku siap membantumu untuk satu wishlist terakhirmu. Sekarang, kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu?"

Rukia tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin sekarang kau bilang begitu tapi setelah mendengar apa wishlist terakhirku, aku ragu kau akan benar-benar mau membantuku."

"Hei, memang aku tidak pernah serius ketika aku bilang mau membantumu?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia percaya kalau Ichigo akan membantunya dalam hal apapun. Tapi untuk yang satu ini dia benar-benar ragu.

"Entah kenapa dulu aku menuliskan wishlist terakhir ini dalam 20 wishlistku. Aku hanya yakin kalau ini akan terwujud. Tanpa memikirkan faktor lain yang akan menyangkut bisa tidaknya, setuju tidaknya, mau tidaknya orang dalam wishlist terakhirku ini. Dan wishlist terakhir ini memang aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mewujudkannya. Karena di sana tertulis namamu juga. Aku tidak mau dengan yang lain untuk yang satu ini."

Ichigo masih memperhatikan dalam-dalam sosok Rukia. dia tidak pernah melihat gadisnya seserius ini. Apa sebenarnya wishlist terakhir Rukia? ah. padahal dia dulu pernah diberi tahu Rukia tentang ini. Tapi itukan setahun yang lalu.

"Wishlist terakhirku... Desember... aku... menikah denganmu." Kata Rukia dengan cepat dan kemudian dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Ichigo yang mendengar hal itu benar-benar terkejut. Menikah dengannya? Dia salah dengar mungkin ya?

"Bisa diulangi, Rukia." pintanya dengan nada lembut.

"Desember aku menikah denganmu." Kata Rukia masih dengan tangan mungil menutupi wajahnya sehingga suara yang ia keluarkan menjadi tidak terlalu jelas.

Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia untuk diturunkan dari wajahnya. Diangkatnya dagu Rukia. Dimintanya Rukia untuk melihat mata Hazelnya.

"Ulangi lagi dengan jelas dan tatap aku."

"Aku menikah denganmu." Air mata mulai turun membanjiri wajah manis Rukia. Ichigo benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"jangan terlalu dipirkan, ichigo. Aku juga tidak terlalu berharap wishlist terakhirku itu terwujud. Aku sedang gila waktu menuliskannya. Aku akan menggantinya saja dengan yang wishlist yang lain. Kau tidak per-" penjelasan Rukia yang panjang lebar itu dibungkam oleh mulut Ichigo. Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Ciuman Ichigo terasa begitu manis dan tulus.

Setelah satu menit berciuman, Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya.

"Dasar tidak pernah berpikir jernih! Seenaknya saja menuliskan harapan seperti itu."

"Maaf." Rukia menunduk sedih.

"Haah. Mungkin memang hati kita sudah tertaut ya?"

"Eh?"

"Ketika kau mengirimkan pesan untuk kita bertemu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini." Kata Ichigo sambil mengambil kotak kecil berwana violet dari tasnya dan membukakannya di depan Rukia.

"Eh, ini.."

Ichigo mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, aku juga ingin kau menikah denganku. Jadi.. Kuchiki Rukia maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Air mata Rukia bertambah deras. Dia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo beberapa saat yang lalu. Ichigo melamarnya. Ichigo memintanya untuk menikah dengannya.

"Mau.. hikz.. mau... aku mau." Katanya sambil memeluk erat Ichigo.

Akhirnya hari ini Rukia berhasil mewujudkan semua impian yang ia tulis di papan sterofomnya. Tidak menyangka juga hari ini Ichigo akan melamarnya seperti ini. Perasaan bahagia yang teramat sangat sedang meliputi dua anak manusia ini. Taman FK ini telah menjadi saksi bersejarah untuk mereka berdua.

Sekarang Rukia bisa mencentang satu wishlist terakhirnya dengan manis sebelum usianya memasuki 21 tahun. Menikah muda di usia 20 tahun adalah salah satu impian besarnya. Tentu saja dengan Ichigo. Dan dia begitu bahagia bisa mewujudkan impian besarnya itu.

===FIN===

-ciymii's curcol-

Emang kalau ada ide itu harus segera dieksekusi ya? Saya waktu kepikiran ide ini langsung buka laptop dan mulai ngetik. Alhasil gak nyampe 1,5 jam ide ini bisa selesai.

Ide ini tercipta karena saya melihat wishlist saya di tembok kamar. Salah satunya ada impian besar seperti impian terakhir Rukia. jadi deh iseng-iseng bikin untuk ichiRuki. Lagian saya juga jarang eksiis di fanfict karena kesibukkan yang luar biasa. Anyway, saya masih tetap IchiRuki's Big Fans dong. Hehe.

Kasih tau komentar kalian lewat review ya?

Sakyouu-yoroshiku onegaishimasu! :DDD

22/04/12 21:05


End file.
